The prior art has disclosed innumerable illumination devices. Devices and systems are known wherein illumination devices can be turned on and off and dimmed by various methods. Furthermore, systems have been taught wherein multiple illumination devices cooperate to light a given space.
However, there remains a need in the art for systems and devices for providing illumination in a personally controlled format to establish optimal environmental conditions for home and building occupants.